


Running to Joshua Tree

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Breach, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam seems to be in a better mood today."</p><p>"Uh-huh," G comments, not looking up and not adding more to the conversation.</p><p>"Any idea why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running to Joshua Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX. Prompts: touch, silent

Kensi waits until Sam leaves for Pendleton to get some papers signed. It's quiet now that Safar is in custody and Katya is in witness protection until the trial starts. Sam's still a bit moody, but significantly better than he was on that pier where he almost killed Safar with his bare hands.

She drags her chair over to G's desk, turns it around, straddles it and rests her forearms on the edge of the desk. "So," she says.

"So?" G answers without looking up from his laptop.

"Sam seems to be in a better mood today."

"Uh-huh," G comments, not looking up and not adding more to the conversation.

"Any idea why?"

G finally looks up from the screen. "He went for a run last night. Usually helps."

"All the way to Joshua Tree?" Kensi asks, picking up a pen and twirling it between her fingers.

G doesn't ask how she knows about that. "Not this time. Not quite that far."

Kensi puts the pen down and grips the back of her chair, stretching her back and arms out. "Running to Joshua Tree…" She gives G a coy look and sits up. "Is that anything like 'hiking the Appalachian Trail'?" She actually mimes the quotes.

G picks up the pen and throws it at her, hitting her in the shoulder. "Don't you have, like six weeks of reports to finish before Hetty's gonna let you leave tonight?"

Kensi picks the pen up off the floor and puts it back on G's desk before standing up and dragging her chair back to her desk. "Don't think it's escaped my notice that you didn't answer the question."

"We weren't secretly in Argentina, if that's what you're asking," G tells her.

"It's not –"

But Kensi can't force the issue because Dom has come back in with the sandwiches they'd sent him out for almost an hour ago.

"About damn time," G mutters as he grabs his.

&lt;{*}&gt;

As he eats he thinks back to the night before. To the long run that did help Sam's mood. To their shared shower afterwards and how the water had glistened as it ran over Sam's smooth skin. How he'd been unable to resist licking it off Sam's shoulder and how they'd somehow managed not to drown while kissing as it ran over their faces.

He focused on his lunch as his mind went back to the way Sam took his time drying them both off before leading G to the bed by the hand.

G chewed on the straw to his soda as he remembered Sam going down on him… drawing it out, bringing G to the point where he considered begging, but just before he'd get there, Sam would swallow him down again. By the time Sam let him come, G was beyond words anyway.

And then, just as he felt himself settling into the afterglow, Sam's fingers had pushed into him, slick with lube. G had been boneless and relaxed to begin with, but Sam had taken his time stretching and opening him.

G shivered a little, glad Kensi and Dom were wrapped up in some conversation that didn't concern him, because he suddenly swore he could feel the breeze that had come through Sam's open bedroom window that night. He'd noticed that it had gotten just a little chilly just as Sam moved up and covered him with his body before pressing into him in one long thrust.

G had brought his hands up along Sam's sides, trailing his fingers along his ribs with just enough pressure not to tickle, just enough to urge Sam on.

It hadn't taken long, maybe a dozen thrusts or so before G felt Sam speed up for a few final thrusts and then stiffen before a warm rush went through him.

Sam collapsed onto him, breathing heavily for a few seconds, but once again, before G could complain, he rolled to the side and grabbed a handful of Kleenexes and did a half-ass job of cleaning them both up.

G had been half asleep by the time Sam had tossed the tissues and pulled the sheets up over them.

And then there'd been this morning in the shower.

He shook himself, bringing himself back to the moment. He was going to need a cold shower if he didn't stop thinking too hard about that.

He set his soda down next to his barely touched sandwich and grabbed his cell phone off the charger on the corner of his desk and headed out back to make a call. No reason to give Kensi any more ammunition, but he wanted to be sure Sam planned to come straight back. After a full day of paperwork and being all but chained to his desk by Hetty, G knew he'd be the one wanting to 'go for a run' that night.


End file.
